


Morning Fealty

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Fluff, Knight Bucky Barnes, M/M, Prince Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Imagine Tony and Bucky in a royalty/medieval AU. King Tony and his royal knights Bucky and Steve? Arranged marriage between opposing kingdoms for the sake of alliance? AU with royalty Tony and peasant/woodsman/soldier Bucky? (Sorry to request this when you already have a high volume of prompts, but I hope this inspires someone!)</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>James woke to his prince and lover stirring in his arms. James hugged Tony close, one arm cradling Tony’s waist possessively while the hand of the other arm was splayed protective over the prince’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Fealty

James woke to his prince and lover stirring in his arms. James hugged Tony close, one arm cradling Tony’s waist possessively while the hand of the other arm was splayed protective over the prince’s heart.

Tony murmured and rolled over. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of James’ neck and shoulder.

James stroked Tony’s naked back and kissed the top of the prince’s head.

Tony blinked open his eyes. A sleepy smile spread across his face as he burrowed into James. “Excellent job, my royal knight. You did wonderfully protecting me last night.”

James chuckled and wrapped the fur blankets tighter around Tony when he felt his lover shiver. “If Steven could see us now, he’d argue differently.”

Tony shushed James and pecked him on the mouth. “Steve is jealous of our love.”

James’ heart flipped at the word “love.” Although their affection for each other had been spread over many years, it was only recently that the two of them had confessed their feelings for one another.

“He wouldn’t appreciate you using his informal name,” James said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “And he cringes whenever I call you ‘Bucky.’” Tony smirked. “Or ‘love’ or ‘dear.’ He turns into a tomato whenever I expound upon your beauty too.”

James chuckled. “Keep talking about him in bed and I may grow jealous.”

Tony laced his fingers through James’ and held their hands between their bare chests. “Never a reason to be jealous. Even if I were betrothed to another today, I’d always love you more than the air I breath.”

James’ lips curled and he leaned in so his mouth hovered just above Tony’s. “My darling Prince Anthony, have you been spending time with the bards again?”

Tony chuckled. “I will take that inquiry as a compliment.” He closed the distance between them, and James smiled into the kiss, content and happy to have his prince in his arms.


End file.
